Inazuma Eleven: Rise of the Warriors
by Yasuharu Menma
Summary: ...
1. Looking OCs

**Minna! Right now I'm looking for OCs. You guys can send one OCs or two OCs. Those who sent to many OCs like 4 OCs will not be accepted. I will only accepting 2 or 3 OCs.**

**Oh, wait. If your characters came from a magical world like my characters, put this;**

* * *

Real Name: (If she/he came from the human world like Inazuma Eleven characters are, don't fill the 'Real Name' and 'Fake Name'. just give it 'Name')  
Fake Name:  
Nick Name: (I don't mind if she/he has many nicknames)  
Age: (I will puting many seasons about my story. Because the story I've came up is very long story)  
Birth date:

Appearance:

Personalities:  
Past bio/ history: (If your characters doesn't have any past bio, just give it plain)

Likes:

Dislikes:  
Crush: (OCs can become your crush too ^^)  
Powers/ Magic:  
Best friends: (OCs can also become your best friends, even I will put your characters become my best friends)  
Clothes: (If she/ he has many outfits, A.K.A clothes like she/he came from another world, do it like this;)

Casual:

Formal:

Training:

Adventure/ Travelling:

Swimming:

Training:  
(Or many kinda clothes that you have in mind)  
Status: (Alive/Dead or she/he will die in the coming up episode?) (Is she/he a Mage or a normal character? PS: Mage, is the same as Wizard)  
Weapons: (If she/he doesn't have weapons, give it plain)

Relationships:

Element:

* * *

**That's all! And i think the story will be late updating. Closing date will be the end of January 2013.**


	2. Explanation n Tips

**Minna! Okay, I put this part because there might be writers need explanation and tips about it. So… Let's start!**

**#1: No Yaoi! It's forbidden in all my stories.**

**#2: Before you guys type IE/IEGO names at the crush, see the reviews first. Because there might be Fan Fictioners put the same crush as you guys. So… Those who have the same crush, I will not accept your OCs crush. I will type your OCs crush to 'NONE CRUSH'.**

**#3: This story will be about IE, not IEGO. I will write about IEGO in another season.**

**#4: Now about your OCS Profile. First of about their names. If she/he is a mage/wizard and came from the magic world, their names must sound secretive, because as Mage, they are not allow to reveal their true identities to the humans. For examples, I show you one of my OCs names.**

**i- Real Name: Fam Winslow**

**Fake Name: Kohaku Naomi**

**ii- Real Name: Nolan de Weston**

**Fake Name: Fushimi Koe**

**#5: Now about their status, you guys type human. Well, it's normal. And you guys also fill their Powers/Magic too. It's perfect. But do you guys want me to make your OCs joining IE characters go to the magical world too? Besides, I think there are many people out there fill the Powers/Magic profile. There are limits too you know. Now, you guys can also make your OCs doesn't have Powers but can join the IE characters go to the Magic world.**

**#6: Okay, like I've said there some of the OCS has the same crush and some of them aren't for crush. Okay, I've receive many PM'S from Fan Fictioners so I type IE and IEGO characters name that has been took.**

**IE and IEGO Characters**

**-Kazemaru I–**

**-Tsurugi K-**

**-Kirino R-**

**-Kariya M-**

**-Afuro (Aphrodi) T-**

**-Gouenji S-**

**-Fubuki S-**

**-Otonashi H-**

**-Yukimura H-**

**-Kiyama H-**

**-Tsurugi Y-**

**-Matsukaze T-**

**-Amemiya T-**

**-Midorikawa R-**

**-Nagumo H-**

**-Fudou A-**

**-Mark Kruger-**

**-Dylan Keith-**

**-Hakuryuu-**

**-Shuu-**

**#7: About IEGO OCs, they will be appearing in another season. So you guys can send them after this story ends or reserve them.**

**#8: For those who have send reviews for me, hontou ni arigatou! and to tell you guys, in the IE series, the age will only between 14-19. Those who send 20 or more than 19 for IE series, I will not accept it. 13-16, 20 or more than 20 are for IEGO seasons. Those who sends IEGO OCs are fully accept.**

**Okay, that's all minna-san! If there are any questions, feel free to ask me! ^^**

**PS: Remember! No YAOI in my stories! =3=**


End file.
